(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuselage structure made of composite material, particularly aircraft doors of composite material and especially it relates to passenger doors of an aircraft with the features of the preamble of claim 1.
(2) Description of Related Art
During a flight at cruising altitude an air excess pressure of 0.6 bar inside a fuselage of an aircraft relative to the surrounding is provided on behalf of the comfort of the passengers. The excess pressure inside the fuselage is withheld by a skin formed of panels attached to an inner frame structure such as beam elements of the fuselage. The excess pressure on the skin of the fuselage exerts a severing effect of the skin from the inner frame structure of the fuselage. Aircraft doors as part of the fuselage are exposed to the same severing effects. Aircraft doors have to be highly reliable with respect to pressure resistance (typ. 10 pwr-9/flighthour). In case of an emergency landing aircraft doors have to open highly reliable (typ. 10 pwr-7/flighthour).
It is known to mount aircraft doors of composite material by riveting the panels to the beam elements of the frame structure of such an aircraft door. The rivets carry out and distribute the loads generated by internal pressure and deformations due to flight loads. Such rivets increase the manufacturing cost and the combination “rivets-composites” increase maintenance issues.